Avenger Loki Bucky x Reader - Cliche-ness (one-shot)
by Winter Loki Ezz
Summary: All the avengers and you *featuring reader* are in the tower and it was a very boring day. You were bored with Loki who was addicted towards a particular book. At last ,your rage came and tried to steal the book from him and... THE BOOK IS THE LAST THING YOU WOULD EXPECT HIM TO READ / Warning!: humors and randomness (just kidding 'kay? )/ Slight pairing Loki and reader!


_ a/n: Hello mademoiselles,madame and monsieurs ~! This is my first fanfic featuring YOU reader-chan and I posted this from my Deviant Art account. Lemme just remind you that you're a wind and ice sorcerer and one of the Avenger. _

_(y/n) : Your name_

_Disclaimer: I do not own You Loki/Bucky/The Rest Of the Avengers - Belonged to Marvel and Stan Lee_

_Opening brought to you by Marvel and Bucky with Steve singing 'Do you wanna build a snowman?'_

"Ughhhhhh"

You groaned .

"Hnngggggg"

For _37th_ time .

You sat on the comfy black sofa while reading through a tedious magazine .The Stark Tower were totally silent today.  
The guys who left you into the bored lump were Bruce _(who you wouldn't bother with his science-y thingy)_, Clint _(who was in the vent doing whatever you won't care .*sigh*)_ , Steve_(he was training with Thor) _,Tony_ (searching his poptarts -of course, it was eaten by Thor a few minutes ago )_ ,Natasha _(she was out kicking butts) _and Bucky _(in the shower...singing...which ,you did not expect AT , aside from the fact that Tony once locked him in his room while playing 4 same damn songs repeatedly for thousandth times)._

Above all the tower residents , the trickster was with you in the living room .  
Silently, you took a peek at the norse god.

He didn't even bother to talk with you or looking at you . He was just simply reading some kind of asgardian-magical-ice-history-y book without saying a thing in his Asgardian dialect .

At last , your rage came .

"I'm BOOOORREEEEEDDD ! BORED BORED BORED ! JARVIS ~ HELP ME ~ I NEED A CASE!" You grunted in disapproval of your boring life . There were few magazines around you which ended up flying everywhere.

" Well Sherlo- I mean ,Miss (y/n) , why don't you try to watch some movies in the theater room ? " The AI answered in his (JARVIS did sound like a guy ) British accent .

"Been there ,done that "

"How about games ?"

"Ughhh, don't get me start with this again. Halo was awesome, Half Life was cool but there's no one on the network now,and.. I don't know. I played a lot of them . I got bored of L4D were fun .The damn bit- I mean, witch killed me!. Trice."

"It's surprising that you played games that usually males played,Miss"

"Nahhh there are plenty of awesome females out there played them too... Well, did you expect me to play Barbie then? heh,any more suggestions ,JARV?"

".. Would you like me to turn on any music to reduce your boredomness ,Miss (y/n)?"

"Yeah... That would be great .Could you turn on the 3rd playlist track #7 JARV ? Thank you."

"As you wish ,Miss (y/n)"

As the musics went along,you lay back shifting your position on the couch from left, to right , lying and you turn upside down. You sit up straight then lay your head to the right .

Loki took a glance at you while smirking then sunk back to his Asgardian-ish book .  
He did not ever moved or shift to another spot in the room .

_'What was that smirk suppose to be ? '_

the music ended .Then,you decided to bring up a conversation with him.

"I know you're thinking of something , Loki . "

He seemed to notice that but haven't took off his eyes from the book in his hands.

"No, nothing . Just .. It's ridiculous "

You raised an eyebrow in confusion

"What's ridiculous ?"

"Oh ,nothing . " Loki smiled .

"Say it ,reindeer games or I'll froze you to death " you put a sinister tone.

Loki looked at you weirdly ." You do realized I'm a frost giant . "

"I'll still could blow you off this building ,heh''

He didn't reply more, instead , he read his book back while merely chuckled . You rolled your eyes then walked over to him then snatched his book from his hand .

"Oi ! What do you think you're doing ? "

You glared him darkly

"Seriously ? You're just gonna leave me be and shout 'bored' all the time ? Wait , what are you reading-"  
After you slammed the book in the air ,your eyes widen as you saw the cover was just an quickly flipped through the pages back and forth. You glanced at Loki who were now 'red as my majestic cape' as Thor would say.

"Whaa... What th-"

"Grhhhhhhh It was the talking contraption's fault ! He said that these kind of books are mostly midgardians' favourite .Well, sort of. I was reading the interesting part,by the way. And you are ruining IT." He growled while still attempting to snatch the book from you.

You still flipped through the pages and you couldn't hold your breath any longer.  
"Pffft- Oh god. Oh Loki. Psshhh seriously ? The Lord Of Mischief, the silvertounge who was born as a Frost Giant ,the suppose-to-be-ruler of Jotunheim ,A Jotun who killed 80 people in 2 days who attempt to rule over the nine and he couldn't even rule this one particular awesome realm is reading a freakin' shoujo manga ? Most of all , its romance . Seriously,R-O-M-A-N-C-E ?"

"...Its-"

You hushed his lips with your finger.

"I couldn't even stand the cliché-ness of this type of story .They always give me a tingling and you- wait ,what ? IN ALLFATHER'S NAME- you're reading the kissin' part now? AND YOU SAID, this is the so-called interesting part? " Your jawdropped

"I wa- No no no,I didn't ,I ha-"

You stared at him as he stumbled with his words. He growled and tried to snatch it from your left side as you swift to the right sneakily and cause him to fall on the couch.  
He tried to get up but you sat on his back while crossing your leg . You shooked your head and read the content.

"Who would ever, like seriously, ever, believe this. Just wow. "

"Just listen up-" You hushed him with a finger but then you stumbled on the couch as you realized you were sitting on nothing but the sofa it transported in front of you ,standing while trying to get his clothes right.

"*wolf whistle* Whoa, this.. I wonder what Tony will think if I showed him this.." You pulled out your phone from your pocket .

Loki successfully took the manga from you then quickly changed the book cover back to some Asgardian-y book . "I WAS BORED ,OKAY ?! " He took your phone from you and transported them somewhere.

"If you ever told anyone , I will personally torture you until your name was so foreign from the halls of Valhalla when you're dead! " Loki pointed at you and above. At the same moment , both of you heard a bump from the ceiling. A grunt sounded 'ouch' was heard too. Clearly ,it was from the vent.

" YOU TOO BARTON !"

"I was just passing by ! " A loud reply responded ."Didn't mean to listen to the whole conversation though. pftt-" The replier muttered loud enough for you to hear.  
You weirdly looked at the ceiling as Loki just sat back grumpily on the sofa.

"Clint ? What the bloody hell are you doing up there?"

"hide. Tony. Prank"

"What did you do this time? " You sighed.

The elevator 'dinged' and a mad-looking-hulked-out Tony came cursing like a drunk-mad-old-pirate with dyed pink hair (along with his pink cool-looking beard) who is half naked with only towel came in. He smelled like strawberries too.

"LOKI! I KNOW ITS YOU,DAMNIT!" Tony pointed at Loki while clutching his towel tighter.

"Whaa- _*Loki looked at you and you just shrugged*_ I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS TIME !"

Tony furiously looked at you like Fury.

"EXPLAIN."

You gave him an unpleasant smile with a confusion looking eye brow.  
_'I'm sorry ,Clint '  
_  
"Sweety, you know I wouldn't dare to do it unless Loki invited me along to prank you _*Loki: hey!*_ . **RIGHT**,BARTON?" You glanced up at the vents while Tony crackled his fist with a smirk.

"Okay , so NOW we're using last names ? You're so mean , (y/n)!" Clint shouted as the vent grumbled loudly and faded towards the next room.

"And now, I'm gonna hunt down the hawk's ass. Thanks for the help , (nickname) !" Tony ran off back to the elevator . "Don't forget to change into your clothes,Iron ass " You noted.

As Tony was out of sight, the mischief god sighed.  
"He didn't even apologised to me. What in Allfather's name happened just now?"

"I have no idea, Loki.. I literally have no idea." You sat beside him and checked your phone after Loki gave them back to you.

Silence abrupt in the living room. Again.

Well, maybe for the last time

****Timeskip brought to you by Tony chasing Clint in the halls with swearing and the awkward silence in the living room****

...

...

...

"Seriously though, why shoujo manga?"

Loki closes the book then stared at you.  
"Really , (y/n)? You're still onto that ?"

"Don't question me when I'm asking you a question ! *sigh* " You crossed your arms while glaring at him.

"Lady (y/n)..." Loki gave you a poor puppy stare.

The sudden change of the atmosphere gave you a chill.

"W-what? "

a soft gaze focused on you.

"I know its hard for me..but.."  
You blushed .

"Its been a long time I wanted to... tell you... something I should've told you "  
Loki leaned closer beside you and it made you blush so hard that you could've nosebleed right away.

"I wanted to be more than friends between both of us..."

_'wait a sec-..'_

Loki wrapped his arms around your shoulder and purred in your ear ,giving goosebumps.  
_"_Ever since we met,I' have been floating in the midst of happiness with you.."

_' This b-'_

"I..." Your eyes widen and you slowly tried to get away from him as a funny tingling strikes at your nape with pure horror.

_'Oh no.'  
_

"I ,um.." a blush was seen from Loki

_'No no no '_

"Through the bottom of my heart, I wanted to say that I really really like you...(y/n).''  
"No, I love you." His velvety voice laced with full of mischief whispered to you.

It ends with a smirk.

.

.  
Your jaw dropped once more as you tried rolling away from him.

"ARGGGHH ! YOUUUU!"  
You fell down from the couch and wipes everything from your body and grossed out by what Loki just said. Loki sheepishly grinned at you while you shivered in horror.

"LOKI ! You damn ignorance of a god!" You dagger glared him as if they could stab Loki .

"THAT WAS SUPER CLICHE ! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAAT ?! " You threw a cushion at him as he laughed tugging his stomach .

"YOU EVIL MENACE" you created snowballs and threw them at Loki countless times as he defensed himself with the cushion you threw at him before. Many mature curses were heard too.

" Oh my, I can't believe I just did that too " He tried to hold his laughed and cause it to sound like a hyena. "I wonder ,if I did that to Stark, he would've chased me throughout this building." Loki chuckled as you gritted your teeth.

"Still, that was so 'blergh'. I can't even describe how super cliche that was.."  
You pouted while sitting straight on the floor while looking away. Though there's a glint of disappointment in your (eye colour).  
As faint blush was seen on your adorable cheeks ,Loki joined you on the fluffy carpeted floor while hugging you from behind .

"what? " You turned around as your eyes focused on Loki's soft gaze .

"I actually meant what I just said though. Well, without the 'cliche_-_ness' as you would say ,of course. If you'd like,milady " He used his super charming smile on you . You blushed furiously after realising what he said. He kissed your cheek and snuggled you closer .

"That's freakin' cliche but , I like it." You grinned as a snowball met on Loki's face once again.  
Loki smirked at you "Sneaky little mortal, are you?"

"So.. The hell am I suppose to say to your damn confession?"

"Yes?"

You gave an 'x' with your finger and whispered to him.

"Heavens yeah "  
As Loki almost kissed you,he heard something. Both of you heard it.

_*Click!*  
_  
A flash of white was seen from the vents with hollow spaces .  
You rolled your eyes in disappointment while trying to stand up.

_*thud!_* "Ouch... Why the hell do I always spoil it in the good moments?! damnit. Damn camera sound won't shut up." A muttered was heard. Clint looked below and saw your dark glare.

"Oh shit."

"Loki, get up and ready your frost ass because we're gonna hunt down a stalking hawk. He spoiled my damn mood." You grunted and created few snowballs in your hands as Loki's hand had green auras.

"Ready when you are, my dear"

"Ready when you are,my prince." You smirked.

Suddenly , Tony burst in the room huffing .

"I'm joining this hunt and no one will stop me !" Tony looked up at the vents.

"Let's start this thing and may the odds be in your favor !"

"OH COME ON! IS IT EVEN HAWK'S HUNTING DAY TODAY?! " Clint protested while bumping in the vents again.

"Nah, thats tomorrow." You mumbled as an ice spear in your hand was created and you poked it harshly at the ceiling.

"hey !" both Tony and Clint protested . "That my ceiling !" "You almost hit my ass, (y/n)!"

" Do I freakin' care?"

"Yes you don't,dear " Loki smirked.

*******************************************  
Timeskip brought to you by Bucky singing Let It Go

A half naked Bucky after his nice ,peaceful shower hummed along walking through the halls in search of his glove.  
"Now where did I put the gloves..." He stopped.

He was now in the living room with a very very confused look on his face.

"What the hell happened here? "

The playboy billionaire , the mischief prince and the ice woman were now surrounding a *not sure...* human? pink covered stain human with loads of hello kitty's sticker on him. Plus, he was covered in snow. The whole room were covered in snow. There were pink stains everywhere . On the couch, ceiling, carpet, the bar, ...everywhere.

The trio looked at Bucky and startled him with their creepy smirks.

"Iron ass happen."  
"Reindeer games happen."  
"(y/n) happened."

Bucky took his glove which covered with pink too and left aside the fact that he didn't saw Clint who had pink hair ,mouth being shut with a rag and ropes tying him .

"Hffpp mhhhh!_ *help me!*_"

~end~? :3

Clint: Come on guys !  
(y/n) : Did ya guys heard something?  
Loki ,Tony ,Bucky : No. Not at all


End file.
